


Is blood the only thing you suck?

by Kissthekilljoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire! Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissthekilljoy/pseuds/Kissthekilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!gerard. It had been a full month before Frank had the courage to return to Gerard's house. A full month had passed from avoiding each other, which was pretty hard to do. A full month of Frank fighting his own mind, trying to contemplate wether Gerard had been telling the truth of not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is blood the only thing you suck?

It had been a full month before Frank had the courage to return to Gerard's house. A full month had passed from avoiding each other, which was pretty hard to do. A full month of Frank fighting his own mind, trying to contemplate wether Gerard had been telling the truth of not.

You saw them, you know he was telling the truth. 

But what if they were fake?

What if Gerard tried to kill me?

A full months worth of these thoughts filled Franks mind. He finally had made his decision, though it was not an easy one, it was one he had made. A decision he wasn't sure if he would still go through with or not. But eventually, Frank found himself standing outside the small house that he had been in so many times before. So many memories in that house. He felt himself almost blinded by the moonlight. It was increasingly bright tonight as he walked up to the wooden door. 

Frank had been here many times before with Gerard. It was Gerard's home, and almost a second one to Frank. Frank had barely known Gerard just six months ago and in a short amount of time they had become something close to best friends. Though Gerard wanted to be more, he would never tell that to Frank. Frank was a straight man and had been his entire life. He had never once doubted his sexuality until he met Gerard at an art show. They had both been admiring the painting of one of Gerard's favorite local artists when they bumped into each other and instantly showed connection. But there was always so much tension around Gerard. It was as if he was radiating lust and capturing Frank in it's firm grasp. Though Frank had fought it full force, he kept finding himself wanting to see Gerard more and more. Over time, they simply became good friends that flirted harmlessly now and then. That is, until Gerard told Frank his dark secret. 

They had been at Gerard's house. Something about that place was so off. There were not many mirrors, the curtains were thick and always closed, and Frank was not aloud in the basement whatsoever. Frank was always curious as to why, the curiosity killing him and twisting his insides. The basement door seamed to taunt him at times, bragging almost. Frank found himself on multiple occasions just staring at the door or daydreaming about what could be held behind the wood. When Gerard had dosed off on the couch, Frank snuck down there. At first, he wasn't surprised with what he found. A bunch of old paintings of Gerard's and other artists filled the dark room. Then, Frank had discovered the moldy coffin and large refrigerator full of packaged blood. Frank unwillingly screamed at the sight and Gerard was down in an instant. There, he had revealed his darkest secret.

Vampire,  
Vampire,  
Vampire!

The words seeped into Franks ears and made it's way through him, taking days to fully deep in. Frank made his way out of Gerard's apartment that night and Gerard let him go. Frank had told nobody of what had happened. He kept the secret hidden and secure just as Gerard had. Gerard had wanted to visit Frank, wanted to apologize, wanted to tell him he wasn't going to hurt him. But he let Frank be, figuring he would come back when he wanted to. . . or not at all.

Now, a month later, Frank stood on Gerard's porch. He was about to knock when the doorknob began to turn from the other side and soon the wooden door was creaking open. Frank looked up and was met with the eyes of not a monster, but a friend. Frank now took into detail of Gerard's eyes. Never before had he noticed the red sparkle beneath the vibrant hazel. The mix if the colors were so new and beautiful. They seamed so comforting, scary, and mysterious at the same time. Frank almost forgot all about where he was and who he was with, there was just a gleaming color. 

"Frank" Gerard let the words seam from his mouth. Franks name always glided over his tongue, felt sweet on his cheeks, and tapped against his teeth. It was such a simple name, a common name at that. But the meaning behind the name was beautiful. Gerard had been alive for a long time. When your alive as long as he had been, you learn to either focus the beauty or hate in the world. Most vampires had grown to narrow in on the hate, but they had also learned to love to contribute to it. Gerard, however, liked to see the beauty. That's why after all these years he still felt bad about drinking humans. He had seen the beauty in them. Gerard then began to do most of his hunting at hospitals and mental institutions; places where people were already dead inside. 

"Gerard..... can I come in?" he asked. Frank wasn't really sure as to why he was there in the first place. He was so unsure of what he wanted from Gerard when he came back. He just wanted to come back. He was nervous to come inside (who wouldn't be) but he was also curious. He wanted to know more about this man..... if that's what you could call him. He wanted to know everything there was to know. But first, he wanted to know if it was all a joke or not. 

"Are you sure?" Gerard asked hesitantly. He didn't want Frank to freak out and dash home again. That's what he was so scared of in the first place. He had fought his urges to bite Frank, and he had also fought against who he was, just wanting Frank to find him normal. 

"Yes" Frank breathed. Gerard opened the door further and stepped aside. Frank took a slow step into the dark house he had been in many times. His shoulder brushed Gerard's as he stepped past him to get into the home. Franks heart timidly sped up, both men trying to ignore it's sudden jerk. Frank quickly collected himself and moseyed into the hallway. To the left was the living room and to the right was the kitchen. There were two bedrooms in the little house and one bathroom. It all fit together strangely nicely with the decor. The entire place was dark and held treasures from the past. Gerard had originally told Frank he just liked to buy old things, but recently Frank started to think they weren't old when Gerard got them. Frank heard the front door close and make a echoing click. Frank turned from where he stood and looked at the vampire. 

"I'm assuming you have questions" Gerard stated. Frank simply nodded at Gerard. The elder strode over to the coach, leaving Frank to stand. Frank felt awkward about the entire situation. He once felt like he knew Gerard so well and now he felt like a stranger. Frank only knew the present human side of Gerard, not the past, not the real Gerard. 

"You could say that" he scoffed. "I don't even know where to start asking questions" Frank admitted. He looked down at his hands and chewed on the inside if his cheek. Frank couldn't help begin to maybe feel comfortable around Gerard again. Everything they had built up in the last few months came crashing down when Frank saw the blood. But now, it started to build again. Something so simple as coming into his house and saying few words to Gerard did that to him. 

"Sit down, Frank" Gerard said. He looked up and the small man and could feel his demurral. He could hear his heartbeat and the soothing sound of blood rushing through his veins. Each humans sounded differently. If Gerard paid enough attention he could point them out, much like a dog with scent. Gerard knew Frank's inner sounds well. It was an orchestra of beautiful red liquid that flowed and pumped so smoothly through his body. He could see the blood in his minds-eye, rushing and filling each artery beautifully.

Frank did as Gerard told him to, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. 

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Gerard asked. He saw Frank visibly flinch when he said 'drink', but he chose to ignore it. If he was going to win his friend back, he shouldn't dare to say touchy words on the vampire subject.

"I'm okay" Frank sniffed. He felt nervous just being here, now that he was trying to form words it was worse. "I'm sorry I snuck in your basement" he admitted. He truly was sorry, but mostly because of the sureness the truth had out on him for the past month. Gerard felt surprised at his apology. This whole time, he felt bad for not telling Frank, felling as if he himself should be the one to apologize. But instead, Frank sat there apologizing to him. 

"You had the right to know-"

"But I was prowling. And look what it got me" Frank scoffed. Both were silent for a long while afterwards. "I read up on vampires" Frank finally spoke. "A lot of it; I was unsure what was real or unreal. Just a bunch if Nosferatu or The lost boys types if things"

Gerard thought for a moment. He was unsure of what he wanted to say. He didn't have much of a story to tell. He was born in 1724, been turned by a secret male lover, ran away and had been hiding ever since. He never truly traveled the world or learned any secrets. He just stayed. . .Gerard. Over the years he gained wisdom but at the same time turned into a complete nerd. He wasn't the average vampire, you could say. He didn't enjoy night clubs, he didn't stalk his pray, and he didn't interact with any of the other blood suckers.

"How old are you?" Frank questioned. Gerard thought for a moment. He had stopped counting his birth year long ago. He was skeptical about telling him the truth. Thankfully, Gerard didn't look how old as he was. Instead, he still looked like the twenty three year old he had all that time ago, just his hair was dyed black now. 

"Two hundred ninety" he almost fumbled over the words, aware of the thickness in his voice. It was hard to say, he hadn't told anyone his real age for fifty years. Frank took a deep breath before gathering up a new question that was forming in his mind. There were still so many, but he decided to pull out the more important ones. The ones that itched his brain so badly he stayed up late at night just thinking about it. 

"How many people have you killed?" This was one question itching at Frank the most. He pictured Gerard leaning into a helpless woman's neck and draining her of her life. He thought of Interview with a Vampire and tried to compare all these things to Gerard. But instead, he found that Gerard wasn't that bad. Maybe he wasn't like them. Gerard was so much more than a vampire to Frank, and Gerard had proved that Frank was much more than just a human. How easily it would be for Gerard to kill him, but yet he hadn't. 

"I don't know" Gerard admitted. There had been so many, too many. Each victim adding up to his last. But once again, Gerard only hunted on weak people. He used to hunt for druggies. The drugs in their blood system seamed to transfer to Gerard, making him feel the high. But that was long ago, now he was clean and no longer addicted to other addicts. 

"Why didn't you kill me?" Frank asked before thinking. His heart pounded further as Gerard lifted his head to finally lock eyes with Frank. Their eyes met and once again Frank was pulled into the sight of Gerard's breathtaking color. Everything about Gerard was breathtaking. The way his jet black hair formed around his head and face, the thin lips that came to the side when he spoke, the small teeth that held two very deadly ones, and the tiny nose that scrunched up in the most wonderful way. Frank had noticed these things about Gerard. He had never noticed things like this in another male before. But Gerard was different. Gerard was completely and utterly beautiful. 

"I-" he tried to say something, but didn't know what to say. He himself wasn't sure either. "I was lonely" he finally admitted. It was something hard for him to admit. He thought of himself as a wimp. A lonely vampire, how pathetic? He was a disgrace to the vampire race and he knew it. The lonely, weak, gay vampire. 

Frank took a second to let it settle in. He had never thought about that before. At one point he had presumed that Gerard was keeping him around for amusement. He even thought of himself maybe as a candle to Gerard. Going around with the intoxicating aroma of blood. But lonely. He had never thought that maybe Gerard was lonely. 

"Can I ask you something?" Frank finally asked. He decided that if Gerard was lonely, he could've had a lot of other people around him. Could've chosen anyone. But instead, he had chosen Frank. Had that meant something? Did that mean Gerard wanted him around as a friend, or a lover?

"Go ahead" Gerard sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't like this one bit. He didn't like that Frank knew who (what) he was. He was a monster, and he knew he would eventually hurt Frank. 

"I read that vampires make humans. . . lustful? Like- is the reason why I've been...um... attracted to you, because you doing this in purpose?" 

Gerard's eyes widened as he turned to face a red faced and ashamed Frank. Frank looked down, trying to distract himself from having to face Gerard. He knew the question was stupidly embarrassing, but he needed to know. He felt the couch shift and when Frank looked back up he saw Gerard now right next to him. They were only inches apart. His heart races even faster, but was it out of fear or desire? This, Frank couldn't tell. Was this going to be a trick that the vampire would play?

"Frank" Gerard lifted his hand up and slowly pressed it to Frank's cheek. Frank looked up to really meet Gerard's eyes once more, locating that heavenly color. That color he so desperately wanted to wake up to, to be the last thing he saw before he died. He thought if he saw that color, maybe he could be happy to go. "I don't posses that power." Gerard tried to hide a giggle. He finally knew. Frank liked him back. He wasn't as straight as he said he was, and Gerard was okay with that. Frank's face flushed as he had his doubts. 

"What- but, no. I-I.... but I'm not... gay." Frank was at a loss for words. "Your lying to me" he stated. He pulled away from Gerard's cold touch and stood up. "Stop lying to me Gerard. I came here for answers, not be lied to further!" Frank was almost at the verge of tears. The mixture of fear, embarrassment, and shame filled him. What was he to do? 

Gerard could hear Franks heart pump faster, making him have to close his eyes to collect himself for a moment. Gerard wanted to taste his skin and his blood flowing underneath his teeth. The longer Frank stayed and the more raucous he got, the more Gerard wanted it. 

"Frank you have to understand why I didn't tell you. You also have to understand that whatever your feeling is natural" Gerard spoke carefully. Attraction and lust wasn't a power that came with being a vampire, it was a skill learned by vampires over their time in earth. They learned to be this way in order to attract victims. Gerard didn't pry on victims, so he was just as oafish and uncoordinated as he was two hundred years ago. Gerard certainly hadn't learned to be slick, he rarely even got out of the house. 

Frank sat in the chair, wishing it would consume him. He had so desperately hoped that Gerard was doing this to him, he didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to be so heartbroken when he found out about Gerard, he didn't want to desire Gerard, he didn't want to want to be there right now. He wanted to go home and pretend like he never once had a gay thought about his best friend vampire. He wanted to pretend this situation never happened. He wanted things to go back to before; harmless flirting, just hanging out, and being able to push bad thoughts aside. But now, it was as if the feelings had doubled and he wanted Gerard more than ever. 

"Can- can I see them?" Frank stuttered. He hoped to change the subject of his feelings and go back to the whole vampire thing. Gerard looked up at his friend and nodded. He readjusted his position on the couch and sat right next to Frank, facing toward him. Gerard slowly opened his mouth a little bit and grew his fangs out. They were sharp and thick. Frank felt a serge of fear wash over him before he remembered this was Gerard. Gerard wasn't going to hurt him, if he was he would have done it a long time ago. 

The fangs were almost mesmerizing to Frank. He stared down at Gerard's chapped lips and couldn't help but lick his own. Gerard's mouth hung wide open and slowly closed from the torture it was inflicting on his jaw. Before it could completely close, Frank reached up kindly and cupped Gerard's face in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the vampires bottom lip, asking to keep it open. Gerard stared down at Frank as he did this. He was unsure of what was fully going on but he didn't care. He was almost at a loss for breath because the boy who he had so desperately tried to protect from himself was now staring at his mouth with wide eyes. 

Frank didn't care if it came off as weird, he was too mesmerized. Slowly, Frank stuck his thumb a little further in and ran it across one of the fangs. It was sharp and could easily cut him if he applied any more pressure. It felt like just another tooth, only deadlier. As Frank was so mesmerized in the fangs, he hadn't realized that he was leaning closer into Gerard. Gerard noticed it though, he wanted to lean closer into Frank but considering Frank's thumb was in his mouth he decided against it. 

It was difficult for Gerard then, there was human flesh inside his mouth and pushing against his teeth. Frank was showing Gerard that he trusted him not to hurt him. He was practically feeding Gerard, but he wasn't going to take the bait. Gerard fought his inner urge to just rip the boys thumb off and suck on the liquid that came out. 

Frank slowly removed his thumb away from Gerard's teeth and met Gerard's eyes. Both just looked at each other for a brief moment before Franks gaze moved down to his lips again. Frank leaned forward gradually, trying to control his breathing. Gerard could feel the heat radiating from the humans skin, he craved for it; longed for it. As Frank got closer and closer, Gerard's bloodlust grew within every millimeter. Finally, Franks face was aligned with Gerard's and only a few inches away. 

Frank swallowed up his pride and shoved down his nerves. It was now or never. He leaned his head into Gerard and sticking his tongue out, feeling Gerard's sharp fang with his tongue. Gerard stiffened nearly completely. Frank almost smiled through his teeth as he switched fangs. He licked one up and down before finally stopping at the tip. Frank barely touched the tip with his tongue when he felt a thick pain shoot through his tongue. Red liquid began to pool from Franks mouth into Gerard's, the bittersweet metallic taste in Gerard's mouth drove him mad. Suddenly, he wasn't able to control his hunger. Franks tongue was still in Gerard's mouth when the vampire pushed their lips together. Frank seamed stunned as he felt Gerard let go of all inner control. Gerard began to vigorously suck and kiss Frank as much as he could, shoving his tongue against the smaller boys so he could just get more of the blood. Everything about it practically made Gerard go blind. The taste if Franks mouth and blood all mixed into one was thrilling.

Frank let Gerard get his thrill. He was starting to panic a little but he couldn't help but feel as if he wanted Gerard to hurt him. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted Gerard to hold him down and suck him dry..... in both senses. Frank wanted more just like Gerard wanted more. Frank began to tug at Gerard's shirt, trying to pull it up. 

Gerard wanted his shirt off, but he didn't want to lose a second of Franks mouth. The blood was beginning to stop it's flow. Soon, all that Gerard could get was the taste of what once was. Gerard pulled away and let Frank throw both their shirts off, landing on the floor beside the couch. He stopped and starred at Frank's milky skin. He could see the veins as well as hear them now and it was calling to him. He wanted to rip his teeth into the flesh. Frank couldn't help but notice Gerard's completely white skin. It was so cold. But he put away that thought as he returned thier mouths together. 

Gerard was getting frustrated. He was making out with a human. The color of Franks mouth alone was killing him. Now he could practically feel the blood rushing through the small boy as he shoved his tongue into the beautiful red mouth. 

Frank felt a sudden sharp pain in his lower lip. It didn't take long to realize Gerard had bit his lip, and was now bleeding again. Gerard barely had time to think before he was favoring the bottom lip in his own mouth. He didn't even think about the pain he was putting Frank in until he heard him moan into his mouth. The moan filled the air and shocked both boys. That was proof that Frank had been enjoying this. He was enjoying Gerard's inflected pain. 

Franks hands moved from Gerard's cold shoulders and wandered down to his jeans. He stumbled as he tried to unbutton them. Frank had never had sex with a man before; this was completely new. Gerard knew this too, he knew he would be taking Franks anal virginity and he was gonna make him like it. No. Love it. 

Finally, Frank got Gerard's pants unbuttoned with his own shaking hands. Gerard stopped sucking on Franks bottom lip and picked the smaller into his arms, carrying him to his bed. Gerard laid Frank down with care before turning back around to go find the lube. Let's just say it had been a while for the vampire. Not much people were attracted to him and not much people wanted anything to do with his chill skin.

When Gerard returned he was stunned. Frank had been so eager for Gerard he had taken the liberty of removing his jeans and underwear. It was such a surprise to Gerard because Frank was still internally fighting his own sexuality. Gerard admired the smaller boys figure. He had a great ass, but not one that made a big deal about itself. He had a few tattoos here and there on his body, and it just added to the beauty. He liked that he wasn't extremely hairy, but not smooth like a woman. No, he was defiantly all man and proved it with his huge cock. It made Gerard's mouth slightly water. It had been doing that a lot this night because of Frank. 

The vampire inhaled the air, taking in Franks scent even though he wasn't beside the boy. He was standing at the end of the bed, looking down at the human who so hungrily offered himself. They were both hard and in need of each other.... except..... Gerard. He was going to need more and possibly already knew that. He thought about double checking to make sure that this was what he really wanted, but he was afraid of Frank saying no. To be completely honest, at this point he didn't care too much about what Frank wanted. It wasn't Gerard that was so selfish though; it was his inner demon. The vampire. He took control of Gerard at times like this. This wasn't the same boy who laughed over D&D or shopped for vinyls with Frank. This was a lust-filled demon that was hungry for blood..... and possibly cum. 

He quickly threw off his pants and boxers before crawling on the bed and straddling on top of Frank. Their lips connected again and Gerard feels that the bleeding from Franks mouth was long gone. Well, that wasn't going to do. Oh no, he wanted blood and he was getting blood. Gerard left Franks lips feeling cold and almost in a drunk like state. He quickly leans further down and bites Franks neck. It's just small holes, not deep enough to kill him, but enough to be able to suck him. Gerard takes his sharp teeth from the warm neck and watched as blood oozes out of the holes. The red liquid is so familiar to Gerard, he's seen it a million times. He remembered the first person he killed. It was just a little girl. She had been asking for change in the streets and Gerard couldn't stop himself. Her blood was just so energetic and fresh. It was much like Franks blood now. But Franks was by far the most tasteful he had ever had. The blood almost seamed to be a deeper shade of red and the nutrients were possible double. At least, Gerard kept telling himself that. But the truth was, he liked Frank. Maybe loved.... eventually. But right now all the vampire could do was lick up the drink that spilled from his victims neck. He almost moaned onto the flesh as he sucked slowly, enjoying the flavor.

He forced himself to pull away. Looking down at Frank, he realized he probably took more than he should have. His face was flushed and his eyes flashed over. Strange part was his dick was still fully erect. It was like all of Franks blood was either in Gerard or in his own erection. A flash of concern washed over Gerard before the blood lust kicked on again. He decided Frank would be fine. 

Gerard sat up and unstraddled Frank, instead sitting in between Franks legs. He took the bottle of lube and rubbed some over this fingers. Once they were well coated, Gerard focused on Frank's perpetration. He tried his fucking hardest not to give into the wanting Franks blood had over him. Instead, he spaced out and stared at Franks hole as he fucked him with one finger. 

Frank, however, felt almost like shit inside. He felt weak all over but for some reason he just needed Gerard. Gerard's finger was currently rocking in and out of his entrance. It was the oddest feeling. It hurt like fucking hell at first (and it still had) but he almost felt what was close to pleasure. Maybe. He didn't know. He just felt too sick to fully enjoy it, but he went along anyway. He wanted this and Gerard wanted this. It was going to happen. He felt his stomach tighten even further as a second finger was added. His entire ass felt like it was on fire. His muscles were tense and his stomach queazy. He had never had anything inside him before like this, but he moaned a little anyways. Frank didn't know why he was moaning honestly. He wasn't actually liking it all that much. His body just felt too weak. He didn't know how much Gerard had drank from him, but it had been more than simple play. He almost grew concerned. Should he tell Gerard to stop?

He was about to say something to Gerard when a third finger was added to his anus. And it fucking hurt. Frank let out a hiss of pain and that snapped Gerard back into reality again. He had forgotten to be gentile with Frank and was carelessly shoving his fingers in. 

"Shit, Frank are you okay?" Gerard pulled his fingers out of Frank and looked up. Frank was about to say 'no' when Gerard gave him those puppy eyes. His eyes were shinny and he could really see the pain that shone through. Frank knew Gerard really felt back so he sighed "yeah". Deep down, Gerard knew Frank was lying but the monster arose again. Not caring about the Frank again, the vampire was out for blood. He got to his knees and positioned himself in front of the smaller boy. He lined himself up to Franks entrance, pressing his tip against. 

"L-lube" Frank wined. 

"I had some on my hands. Your fine" Gerard snapped. Frank bit his lip and complied. Maybe Gerard was right? He had never had gay sex before, Gerard had. Frank went with it, ignoring Gerard's tone. As Gerard pressed in, Frank suddenly didn't feel like Gerard was right anymore. It hurt so bad. Frank was so tight still it was almost hard for Gerard to get inside. 

"Gerard, it hurts" Frank panted. Gerard leaned down and kissed him real quick. "It always hurts the first time, sugar" 

The way he said sugar sent chills down franks spine. Something wasn't right. Then Frank figured it out. He was wrong. Gerard may have not hurt him under normal circumstances, but when his vampire side got a taste of blood, Gerard wouldn't be able to control himself. And he wasn't. Frank saw the crazed look in Gerard's eye. He was an animal. He was a monster. 

Frank sat up and squirmed, making Gerard's tip fall out of his entrance. 

"Gerard are you okay?" he asked. Gerard defiantly wasn't being himself. Gerard felt a surge of anger arise through him all he could do was nod violently. He kept his mouth shut, knowing if he could just convince Frank he was okay, then he would get laid. "Gerard I don't think you are" Frank crossed his arms and looked up at the vampire sorrowfully. 

That's when Gerard full snapped. He couldn't take this anymore. Frank was acting like a bitch and he wasn't going to take it any longer. He reached up and took Franks neck in his hand, squeezing.

"I said I was fine. Listen bitch, your fine now get back down and don't question me again" he snarled. Frank fully realized the extent bloodlust took on him suddenly. Frank started to get scared and it wasn't helping that he was running low on blood. Before saying a word, he pulled away from Gerard's grasp and took off down the hallway. Gerard wasn't long behind him. 

Frank barely made it down the hall until he felt a hand grab his shoulder, pulling him back. 

"Please" he whispered. Tears began to press to his eyes as he looked at Gerard's. They weren't a beautiful hazel with that tiny of red anymore. they were dark and terrifying. 

"You wanted me" Gerard smirked. "Now you get me" he chuckled, fangs shinning and teasing Frank. The human felt so much fear arise from him as he decided this was the moment his heart was beating the most. The one person he could trust was now clawing at him and dragging him back to award the bedroom. Frank punched and squirmed all he could to get away from Gerard's grasp, but the vampire was undeniably stronger than him. He threw Frank back on the bed, it's sheets tangled and hanging off the bed.

Gerard pushed Frank down and held him there. Frank still moved as much as he could, but nothing would do. His dick completely limp and tears streaming off his face. Gerard forcefully spread Franks legs and slammed into Frank, going as fast as he possibly could. Frank nearly fainted. It hurt so much. He was low on blood and his ass was practically burning. All his built up pain exploded. 

"Gerard, stop!" Frank sobbed out. He tried I get away, but Gerard took Franks wrists in his own and held him down as he continued to thrust. He leaned down and bit Franks neck, pushing out venom and letting it sink into his neck. Suddenly, Frank was paralyzed. Gerard took his lips away from Franks neck, blood dripping from his mouth. Frank couldn't scream or squirm any longer. Gerard let go of the boys wrists and grabbed onto the headboard, thrusting in until he came into the the limp boy. He pulled out and leaned down again, sucking the rest of Franks hot blood in his mouth. The warm liquid was like a trance to Gerard. He couldn't stop himself, once he started he had to continue. Slowly, Franks heartbeat began to slow down until Gerard took all he could, stopping Franks body completely. 

When Gerard found that there was no more blood, he pulled away and studied the body, only to notice there was more. He craved for it and needed it like a drug. franks blood did something to him that

Gerard pulled away and sat next to the limp body. He closed his eyes and let his high come down before fully realizing what he had done. Realization set in that rag monster inside him was released, making him rape and kill Frank.

"F-Frank?" He looked down at the pale body. Small holes on his neck, each with small amount of blood around them. Gerard picked up Franks body and felt the sting of tears push against his eyes. "Frank!" He sobbed. 

"Oh my god" he whispered. Realization and regret filled him. He hated himself. Frank had been the only one that trusted Gerard, and he had failed him. He had killed him simply because Frank loved Gerard. It wasn't his fault though, he was a vampire. This wasn't a movie. This wasn't some twilight shit. This was real fucking life. This was reality, and the reality was that Gerard was a monster. He killed his best friend; his lover. If only he had controlled himself. If only he had tried harder. If only Frank had stayed away. Once Frank knew what he was, he should have left and gone far away. But instead, he laid limp and as cold as Gerard in his arms. 

"I'm so sorry" he sobbed. Tears fell and splashed onto Franks face. "I'm sorry"

Gerard closed his eyes and set the dead body on the bed. He got up and got dressed, drying his tears in the process and grabbing the small key that lay in his sock drawer. Then, he made his way to the cabinet. The one he dared never to go to. The one he had forbidden himself to to go. But, he kept it anyways. He opened the door with the key and gulped. Fear rose in him but he didn't care, he had had enough. He slowly reached in, grabbing the cross. He hissed at it but kept it in his hand. He felt the burning through his arm. Gerard dropped to his knees and dropped the cross, not able to hold it any longer. He studded his hand to see a hole had made it's way through his palm. Gerard picked up the cross with his good hand ran back to the room. He dropped it on the bed and crawled in, laying his body next to Franks. He held Frank close and kissed his cold lips once more.

"I love you" he whispered before grabbing the cross and jabbing it into his own neck. The pain filled him. He sat there, struggling and letting the burn fill him. This was a painful way do dying, but any way for a vampire to die was painful. He struggled against the cross, holding tight into Frank until his head eventually fell off. The cross had burned it's was through his neck eventually, presumedly killing the vampire.

The two bodies lay there on the bed. The sheets tangled and pillows scattered. One body (headless) gripping onto the cold boy. A head of a monster rolled off the bed and into the floor, it's eyes closed. Eventually, the smell of police men was the only thing that made the vampires eye shoot open once more.


End file.
